


Recalibrating Incorrect Calibrations

by BuzzCat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, so fluffy I mean wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor tries to fix the calibrations on the TARDIS's display screen and manages to show up only six months late. Of course, those six months entailed a rather important development he really shouldn't have missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalibrating Incorrect Calibrations

The Doctor sighed as he fiddled with the TARDIS’s display screen. Donna had wanted a moment to visit her family, just a couple hours to talk with her mum and Wilf. The last time she’d visited, Sylvia had spent the entire time shooting angry looks and pointed barbs at the Doctor and Donna had eventually left in a huff because of it. Then again, last time was when they explained they were married and Sylvia had been a bit bothered about not being at the wedding. This time, Donna and he had both agreed it’d be best if he didn’t hang about. Instead, he’d boarded the TARDIS and piloted her into the time vortex, fiddling with the display and calibrations. Lately her year display had been a couple decades off, which wasn’t always a problem but when you appeared in 2014 wearing clothes from 1979, Donna got annoyed with the looks they got and he wasn’t eager to have to haul her out of a fight with a teenager again.

With a sigh, he pressed the button to save changes and ran around the console, piloting the TARDIS back to Donna. Now that he’d fixed it, he’d impress Donna with his flying abilities, taking her on a honeymoon that actually was a honeymoon and not a refugee escape from a tyrant they had to overthrow. He heard the TARDIS land and threw the doors open. It felt a bit cooler than earlier and the trees looked a bit different, but then again, he couldn’t be expected to remember the exact environmental specifications of Chiswick. Besides, weather was always a bit temperamental around here. He hopped up to the front door and pressed the bell. He heard Donna yell from inside,

“Be right there!” She opened the door and in the time it took her expression to change from polite smiling to a jaw-dropping moment of shock, the Doctor managed to look her up and down and notice a change. A rather large, significant change, “Donna! You’re…you’re…” The Doctor seemed utterly unable to wrap his tongue around the word, “Pregnant!”

“Why, what do you know, it appears I am!” She said, gesturing down at her extended belly. She shook her head and gestured for him to follow her into the house. He silently followed her into the kitchen, still trying to wrap his mind around it. Donna was pregnant. They’d been careful and honestly, he hadn’t even thought their biology was compatible for procreation. When she’d kept on with the pill he’d just thought it was strange human quirk to need to be so sure, but apparently the quirk had had a purpose after all. A purpose it had rather dramatically failed at. He stared a bit longer as Donna moved to put the kettle on, then met her eye, frowning as a new thought brought his brain screeching to a halt,

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Well let’s see here,” Donna said, gingerly sitting down, “maybe I was going to do it that time when we were running from the Gylfaxii because you managed to insult their prime minister and neither of us wanted to move for hours afterward. Or maybe it was the week before, when you managed to get us separated on different sides of the planet because of a failure to enunciate. Or maybe it was that day you _marooned me on planet Earth for six months_.” Donna said, glaring at him. The Doctor gasped,

“No, no it wasn’t six months! It was—“ He ran and looked at the calendar and sure enough, he’d not returned six hours later but six months. He looked back at Donna, who still wasn’t looking mollified, “Oh Donna, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to—“

“You great space dunce,” she said, practically hissing, “Do you know how much smack I’ve heard from my mother? Banging on about how her daughter’s about to be a single mother and how she’ll have to live in shame from the Wednesday girls. Lord, you’d think I’d gone and flashed the queen, the way she goes on.”

“Donna, I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, stepping forward. She regarded him carefully, her anger abated for the moment,

“For getting me pregnant or leaving me here?”

“Both,” he said quickly and Donna raised an eyebrow. She’d figured out pretty quickly exactly what his lying face looked like, and it looked an awful lot like that. He tried to keep it up for a second before hunching a bit, “’Kay, I’m sorry for leaving you here.”

“And you’re opinion on our children?”

“Children?” He said and it looked like he’d swallowed his tongue. Donna took a moment to gloat in having the upper hand in the conversation,

“It’s twins.”

“Twins…” the Doctor said, trailing off.

“Well, at least as best as I can figure. I mean, can’t exactly go in and get a sonogram and have them find four heartbeats in two babies,” she said. The Doctor still looked a little zoned out and Donna bit back a laugh at his expression, “You alright there, Spaceman? You’re looking a little faint.”

“That’s ridiculous, Time Lords don’t faint,” he said as he grabbed a counter to hold himself up. Donna nodded to a chair at the kitchen table. The Doctor half walked, half staggered over to it and sank down. Donna rested her hands on her belly as she leaned back in the chair,

“So, returning to the question: your opinion on our children?”

“Can I just get a second to absorb?”

“Nah, big Time Lord brain like yours, can’t take long to put two thoughts together,” she said. By now, it was just fun, though a part of her that she wasn’t listening to was biting its nails waiting for the Doctor’s official reaction besides shock. She smiled and laughed a bit, “How’s that dad shock going for you?”

“Fine, thanks.” The Doctor said distantly. He took a second to compose himself, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. Donna smiled,

“Pretty sure I’m supposed to be taking the deep breaths. Well, eventually. When these two decide to eventually make their appearance in the world,” she said, smiling down at her bump and rubbing a hand across it. The Doctor watched her and felt a smile slowly spread across his face. Donna was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. A real, proper dad again, with…with children and a wife and a _family_ , and—

“Doctor?” Donna said concernedly, leaning forward as best she could. She gently reached toward his face and rubbed her thumb across his cheek, “You’re crying.” He finally looked her in the eye and saw the concern, the love, and the deep-down nervousness. She didn’t know if he still wanted her, he realized. Despite her anger and joy, she was still afraid. He looked at her through watery eyes,

“I love you, Donna Noble. You and whoever else we bring into our family.”

“Well, for now I think it’s just these two, but nice to keep it vague on exact numbers,” Donna said, though she felt herself tearing up as well. The Doctor leaned in and pressed a kissed to her mouth, one Donna gladly returned. He got as close as he could, mindful of the belly in the way. Soon, he was pressed up against it in his quest to get closer to Donna. He felt something nudge him and he sat back in shock, staring down. Donna laughed to herself,

“Someone’s happy to see you,” she said. The Doctor looked down, then back at Donna, then down at the belly again. Donna saw his hand raise a couple inches, then go back down to his side. She rolled her eyes, “Come here, you prawn.” She grabbed his hand and pressed it where the baby had just kicked. The Doctor felt it nudge his hand again and he pressed his palm flat against her belly, unable to stop a quiet giggle. Donna had her hand next to his and her fingers brushed against his. He looked up at her, smiling like it was going to break his face. She smiled back,

“I love you too, Spaceman.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this pairing, feel free to leave them in the review or you can come talk to me on Tumblr at  
> buzz-cat.tumblr.com


End file.
